


Intermission and Innuendos 2

by Dagnabbit



Series: The Life and Times of Jane Doe [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fun, M/M, Puns & Word Play, eye rollingly bad, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagnabbit/pseuds/Dagnabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dell has a poke at Jane. Brace yourself for eyerolls, intended puns ahead (and behind??)(you did see what I did there, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission and Innuendos 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisSuzyQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/gifts).



It was hot outside, and Dell found little respite under the truck as he worked to take the oil pan off. He was in a great mood however, as the oil and the grease ran down his fingers, because Jane had decided whatever Dell was doing was far more interesting than any plans he had made.

 Laying flat on his back looking out to the pair of boots standing in the sunlight, Dell stretched a greasy hand out to grab Jane's attention. Of course, once Jane saw his outstretched hand grasping, his instinct was to grab it.

He immediately slipped out of Dell's fist and hit the dirt. "Ow!" Jane cried.

"Hey darlin'", Dell drawled heavily. "Pick up that wrench up on the table and hand it to me". Jane nodded and stood up shakily, saw the tool Dell had prepped and ready, and made a grab for it. It slid right through his oily fingers and skidded across the shop floor.

Dell heard the commotion and smiled as he rolled out from under the truck, and sat up, grease from one hand to the other, and across his arms and shoulders, sweat rolling slowly down his brow. Dell wiped it away with a greasy, well-muscled forearm.

"You havin issues with my tool, boy?" Dell asked with a wicked grin. Jane cocked an eyebrow at the demure Texan in the white tank top. Well, once white. He was a total greased and lubed mess now. "Maybe you can try that again." Dell waved him on in a go-hither gesture. Jane's eyes lingered a little longer than was necessary, but it was hard to look away. He turned and walked away from Dell and of course, Dell whistled like a wolf at the sight of his lover's backside.

"You really need to hustle, love. I need that particular tool,"

"Um, is it critical?" Jane asked, hesitantly.

Dell eyed Jane as he stood up and started dusting off the sand. "Boy, I cannot believe you are not hopping to and grabbin' my greasy tool,"

Jane's posture was rigid as he stiffly turned and did as Dell asked, although he wasn't sure if it was the oppressive heat or his blood boiling that was making him sweat.

"Lemme tell ya somethin," Dell said, as he slowly walked over to Jane, "a good engineer, hell, even a handyman, has got a tool for every job. Where else can ya get your rods and shafts serviced?" Jane looked at Dell, straight faced and sweating, while the shorter man approached like a predator. "Fluids checked? Make sure things are synchronized, and moving together in unison? A perfect..." Dell traced an oily finger along Jane's collarbone, leaving a smuge. “Well-oiled machine...starts with a mechanic well versed in pistons and moving parts..."

Jane swallowed, trembling, his throat clicked, and he spoke thickly. "Uh...here?"

"That's right," Dell sighed, and whispered in his ear. "What'll it be?"


End file.
